


Still Together

by ami_ven



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, things change a little too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Hogan's Heroes"

They’d been hailed as heroes when the war ended, congratulated by every Allied general in Europe, given rooms in London’s best hotel. Hogan had enjoyed himself, of course, regaled everyone with tales of their exploits, accepted every glass of champagne.

But at night, his room suddenly seemed too large, too empty. He lay in bed, unable to sleep, until there was a familiar knock on the door.

“Colonel?” whispered LeBeau.

“Come in,” he said, gratefully.

By morning, there was a sea of pillows and blankets on the floor of Hogan’s room, and all of his men were there, sleeping soundly.

THE END


End file.
